Fantasy
by Dark Mind of the American Teen
Summary: The only time this would ever happen would be in Meiko's idiotic fantasy. Location: Amachi's desk. MeiAya smut. Or is it Meiyana? Meiana? Seriously, we need to figure this out!


A/N: This takes place in a Meiyana setting/timeline/au/whatever from a multi-chap fic that I'm gonna publish soon. That will be drama..this is just pure smutty idiocy. I also plan on drawing some Meiyana art and putting it on my deivantart (I already posted some Mei) so you should go check that out. Anyway, I was not qualified to write this but I did and now you're trapped into reading it out of curiosity. Enjoy these mad dorks and review, maybe?

~Akke (She The Dark-Minded)

* * *

(An Idiot's) Fantasy

The only time this would ever happen would be in Meiko's idiotic fantasy. Location: Amachi's desk.

Song: Tumbling Down + All My Lovin' by Katy B. Because good music always make awkward sex better. Or is it the other way around?

_like ecstasy, what you give to me_

_and I wanna take you there *panting; dubstep*_

Meiko licked a stray drop of sweat that had been trapped above her lip away, the lip that was curled into a twisted, uneasy smirk. All of her body was clenched with _not-to-spill-out-ness_. Ayana was victim to her strength.

"Where are we going, Mei?" Ayana asked as Mei led her down the administration hallway with a less-than-comfortable grip around Ayana's wrist. Ayana's feet were slightly dragging. She loved Meiko, but she didn't trust her, and that's the way Meiko preferred. She enjoyed the push and the pull, the hesitant compliance, having someone run in circles in her palm.

"You'll see, Aya," Mei said vaguely, not looking at Ayana. She was focused now on the _destination_. Then her only thought would be _Ayana._

"Okay, fine. Don't tell me." Ayana huffed, used to Mei's uncooperative and roundabout tendency.

"I'll _show_ you," Mei said, displaying _some_ ounce of consideration for her girlfriend.

A few minutes later they stopped in front of..

"This is the Kaicho's office. 'The hell'd you bring me here." Ayana said completely lost and out of patience with her girlfriend.

_Just go along with it,_ Meiko willed to her, squeezing Ayana's cold fingers.

"Come on," Mei smiled a little softer to coerce Ayana, which only made her more suspicious but she submitted.

Meiko entered the spacious office. _Good, no one's here._ _Why would they be?_

Meiko held open the door for Ayana. She knew Ayana didn't care about manners or gentlewomanly behavior but Meiko enjoyed it.

"Is the Kaicho here?"

"Don't worry about the Kaicho."

Ayana walked into the center of the room and turned around, facing Meiko, and crossed her arms. "Now let me in, Meiko. What's going on here?"

Meiko's lip twitched. "What's _going on _here is me _going down_ on _you_." Meiko, satisfied with her own dorkiness, approached the megane.

"Wait, what?!" she flushed. Meiko's own cheeks were heating.

When she was right up to Ayana, Meiko said, "We're going to have sex on the desk."

She loved ruffling Ayana's uniquely-colored feathers.

"M-Mei!" Ayana's pout was almost enough to make Meiko change her mind. But Meiko was not easily moved (although, _note_, Ayana had turned her so quickly into homosexual madness.)

"Shh. Do what I tell you and you will be rewarded. Disobey my command, and I'll inform the Kaicho exactly who was in here." _Hmpf. Meiko normally _subtly suggested, _not _commanded_._ Normal or not, Ayana was getting turned on. However, she still retained her rationality, which Meiko appeared to have never even had.

"T-That's why I think we should do this somewhere else!" Ayana was _so close_ to surrendering.

Meiko grabbed Ayana's collar. "I'll put your bra in her desk. Either way, I'm going to destroy it. The question is where. It's up to you, Mudou-san." her hand began to snake under the fabric around her neck. Ayana tried to swat her away but Meiko easily stopped her wrist with a commanding grip.

"Umm.." Ayana glanced at Meiko's hand on her collar, her wrist; searching for escape. Her search found naught.

"I'll accept that as your answer. Get on the desk." Meiko didn't wait for the girl to comply and lifted her like she was a feather. Papers flew off of the surface. Ayana yelped. _She had a cute, big ass_. It was bound to do some damage. Meiko planned to damage _it_.

Meiko resumed her invasion of Ayana's chest, holding the girl's gray eyes. "Ready?" she asked, not caring.

Ayana was rebelliously silent. Meiko snapped her bra strap. "Seriously!" Ayana cried, grabbing Meiko's hair. Meiko didn't stop her. "I thought I told you to shut up," she muttered, reaching around to unhook Ayana's bra. She slid it down her arms and tossed it behind her, presumably ending up in a dark, neglected corner of the room.

"Do the same to me," Mei ordered. For once, Ayana complied. After she did so, her hand's returned to Mei's medium-sized breasts. "I know you like those." she said, pleased and swiftly gaining arousal.

Meiko removed Ayana's uniform top. She took in the sight of Ayana's torso, beaming.

Ayana glared, impatient. Meiko initiated, pushed her back on top the desk; meanwhile, Ayana wrestled her top off. Meiko put Ayana's legs between her own. She moved her mouth to Ayana's torso and licked, working her way up to her chest. Meanwhile, Ayana was discovering Meiko's breasts. They would be her mouth if not for that girl being in her way. Ayana didn't like teasing, she liked to tease, but she knew she wouldn't be getting her way tonight. Meiko's warm tongue and cool breath felt amazing against her skin. She accidentally sighed.

Meiko teased Ayana's breasts with her tongue and her hands followed. She returned Ayana's hands to her hair. "Hold on for later," she mumbled against Ayana's skin.

"Later? How about now?"

Meiko pinched Ayana's ass, earning a high-pitched growl. She climbed on the desk, hovering her. She ditched both of their skirts and pulled Ayana's knee up. She quickly stole a kiss from Ayana, not allowing their tongues to meet, and mimicked fucking her.

Ayana's hands moved down her back like lightning.

Her mouth met Ayana's again and their tongues collided like converging wildfires. For a while they were completely enchanted with each other's oral anatomy until an ulterior region of the body called for attention. Meiko realized she didn't really care about being dom anymore, pleasing Ayana was all that was needed to satisfy her. Of course, she was still on top and still would be the giver, as this _was_ her plot.

_Someday I'll have her go crazy on me like _that _day. _For now, she was in love with Ayana's girly gruffness. Meiko abandoned Ayana's inflated lips and dismounted.

"Oi..if you're gonna..I should get in the chair." Ayana struggled to form rational thoughts. _Already at this stage? Fuck, she's in my palm. Yes._

Meiko shook her head. "I want your feet to hang. That way you'll have nothing to support you but your own ass."

"Thanks for the consideration, bitch." Ayana snapped as Meiko positioned herself.

_Oooh, she's going to pay for that._

Mei squeezed Ayana's foot as a signal and reached for her panties. She slipped them off with lazy easy. Mei's fingers entered between her legs. Ayana gripped the edge of Amachi's desk. _I'm so getting expelle—_

Once finger entered her and explored around. Mei knew exactly where it was, she only meant to dismantle Ayana's preparations. Before long she inserted another finger, and then another, and one more, and soon they were all working a cyclone in Ayana up to her stomach. Her other hand reached for Ayana's hand. She wouldn't let Ayana climax yet, she just preferred maximum contact. Ayana's calloused hands felt like home.

Meiko removed all her fingers but her thumb, which was truly her most effect weapon. Ayana's hand threatened to cut off Meiko's circulation. She squeezed it reassuringly, increasingly sweaty.

Finally, her thumb exited. She rose so she could let Ayana get a small taste of herself; and Ayana could relax Meiko's muscles. Ayana licked Meiko's offered fingers. Meiko lifted both Ayana's legs around her waist and decided to kiss her, against her plan. There would be kissing after the finale too, and she didn't want Ayana's lips too tired. Ayana was a weakling about everything but fighting. And Ayana and Mei weren't fighting. "Aya," she breathed in the other girl's mouth.

"Mei," Ayana retuned, hugging Meiko to her. Their breasts touched, an embrace in itself.

Meiko broke their kiss reluctantly, not having wanted to taste Ayana that early. "Now you can be loud." She smiled, fleeing down. Ayana made a face, eternally exhausted with the roundabout routine that was lesbian sex.

Meiko spread Ayana's legs and lowered her head, keeping Ayana's eyes for as long as possible. She kissed the inside of her thighs and rubbed her knees. They were shaking and she was dripping. Meiko's tongue passed through the entrance. Her tongue skimmed the surface and through the flaps like a maze; simultaneously knowing the way by heart and being absolutely lost. _Heaven,_ she thought. _The maze of heaven._ Ayana was picturing something similar, but less coherent. Her throat emitted wet, primal noises. Her nails scratched Meiko's scalp and Meiko moaned inside of her. Her tongue moved faster, chased by desire. Ayana's legs were choking her. She was partly to blame, unwilling to soften the grip she had on the outside of Ayana's thighs. Ayana panted furiously. Meiko responded with the penultimate kind of encouragement.

"_Fuck!_" Ayana cried. Meiko had been lost in her emotions and missed Ayana climaxing in her mouth. She indulged in the sweet liquid and rubbed Ayana in congratulation. A wave of ecstasy overcame Meiko's senses and made her feel sick all over, sick in her stomach; sick in love. Ayana's grip in her hair loosened and her fingers ran through Meiko's hair, shaking; softly.

Meiko rested her cheek on the warm inside and looked and Ayana's pink fruit. Her own panties felt a swap. _Forgot.._ She was too exhausted to finish the thought.

"That was great," Ayana said hoarsely. Meiko smiled and jumped to return to her lover. There wasn't enough room on the desk for the both of them, so Meiko lifted Ayana with unstable arms and put her in the chair on top of her own lap. Luckily it was a ridiculous, lush chair. She rested her chin on Ayana's shoulder. Ayana's hands lid down the back of Mei's panties.

"Forget these, did you?"

"Mmhmmm.." Meiko mumbled.

They held each other in silence.

"This isn't comfortable. At all." Ayana said, her speech slowly returning to its normal condescending tone.

"I know." Meiko said. "This was just a stupid fantasy of mine."

Ayana balanced her arms on Meiko's shoulders. "Well I'm glad you had it." she said sincerely.

They kissed again, Ayana's fluid in her mouth like the springs of the fountain of youth, and within that flood there was a needless _I love you_.

* * *

EnSoo, with a growling stomach, stared down at her partner's lifeless from with a sort of disgust. She could tell by Meiko's expression she was having another one of her dirty dreams. EnSoo contemplated how to wake her shinyuu, ruling out siccing Jade (her tiger) on her lest she be clawed into an _eternal _sleep. She settled upon kicking Meiko awake. She didn't want to head for the cafeteria alone and only Meiko knew where her meal card was, anyway. So she kicked Meiko in the hip, and with that, Meiko's fantasy ended.

In the middle school dorm on the other side of campus, a certain someone else was similarly receiving a rude awakening prompted by lewd sleepy behavior, but it was by way of a Mr. Nail Bat, and it's uncharacteristically flustered wielder.


End file.
